battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Social networks
17:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Both feasible and practical, social networking is an excellent way of improving site awareness. I would be in support of any creation of a YouTube or Twitter account. - Bovell (talk) 19:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) We could try setting up a BFW twitter account first, and a youtube and facebook page if the twitter account works out A Twitter account is very helpful for reporting on news and increasing wiki awareness, and a YouTube account can be used in a similar way. The Call of Duty Wiki released an analysis of the multiplayer reveal trailer of Black Ops, and it resulted in a heap of user registrations that day. - Bovell (talk) 13:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) What about the practicalities of it: Who sets it up? Who runs it? One person or does everyone (or several at least) have access? - 19:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Some one sets it up, and several users share the account. --Callofduty4 19:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::This. Users that can be trusted are co-opted in, so that equality is still present. - Bovell (talk) 02:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've created a Twitter account for us (http://twitter.com/OfficialBFWiki) under my email. People who want to get involved with it, email me (tombstone-wiki@yahoo.com) and I'll email you back the password - 14:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I would even go as far to advise the creation of a Wiki email account. This also goes hand-in-hand with a YouTube account, which also makes a Gmail account. - Bovell (talk) 15:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::OK then, it's under 'officialbfwiki@gmail.com'. Keeping the same password for them all too, so as above. - 15:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) *YouTube - 15:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Looking good so far. - Bovell (talk) 16:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Spoke too soon. I've confused myself with Facebook. Who'd've (is that a real word) thought it could be so difficult. I think I've got the page set up, but at the moment it's attatched to my personal account, not a site account... - 16:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Just to ask, can someone change the location part of the YouTube account to "Worldwide". It seems more respective of the multi-national aspect of the wiki, despite our website using US servers and stuff. - 18:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Why do we need facebook and twitter and youtube why? what will they help us with like twitter what is that usefull for a website filled with information on battlefield games and the facebook also? i kinda see how youtube can post videos of cut content or other things but still these are pretty useless for an website about gaming information.EDIT: yeah i kinda see how the info above me can be usefull but there is an reason there is an blog feature is on here a new comes out? someone will post a blog telling us about it and it will come here also so whats the point LittleNemo 05:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :It spreads the message that this wiki exists. Pulling from the provided , there have been only 90 people who have edited once in the past 30 days. That number drops to 26 if you only count people who have contributed more than 50 times within that time frame. For a very popular FPS series, that's barely anything in terms of an active userbase. :We have readers, but a majority of them are just passing by. If we prove to them that we are the number one source for information on the Battlefield games, then we can get them to come back, and, hopefully, register later on. With Twitter, we can broadcast news to the entire web, and with YouTube, we could even do the same, but also take them behind the scenes and analyze trailers and cut content. More importantly, however, we can raise awareness of the wiki. :So in some respect, you're somewhat correct - YouTube and Twitter alone will not better the wiki. But when you combine them with hard work in improving this database day after day, then we have something going for us. - Bovell (talk) 13:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Network teams Ok, so that we know who is doing what with each service, if you have been given access rights to any of the three sites, place your name below. This is purely for organisational purposes, and to stop people from doing stuff on a particular network without anyone else on that team knowing. - 22:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Twitter *Heatedpete *Bondpedia *Bovell Facebook * YouTube *Heatedpete *Bondpedia *Bovell I've moved this list to Battlefield Wiki:Social Networks - 16:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) }}